Forever Red 2
by TriassicDragonRanger
Summary: Takes place in between the last chapter of A New Green Ranger and the Epilouge.  A old foe has risen again and it's up to the red rangers to stop him.  The bad thing is the might not be able to this time.  slight romace between Jayden and Emily  PRS
1. Recruitment

It was a bright sunny day at the Shiba household and the samurai rangers were outside training like they usually do. Mike was busy practicing sword work with Mia, Kevin training alongside them, and Jayden and Emily were working on the red ranger's symbol power. Meanwhile Mentor Ji was standing on the sidelines watching them when Antonio came running in like a bat out of hell.

"Hey Mentor Ji there's someone outside looking for Jayden," Antonio said panting trying to catch his breath.

"What?" Ji replied looking at the gold ranger.

"What's going on?" Jayden asked walking up.

"Someone is outside waiting for you," Antonio said making Jayden's eyes narrow.

Walking towards the front of the house Jayden saw that Emily was following close behind him with a curious look. Opening the front gate the red samurai ranger saw a man that looked about a year older than him, wearing a red tank top standing next to a girl wearing a yellow blouse. The man looked up and took saw the group coming over before pushing himself off of his car and looking Jayden over.

"Jayden Shiba?" He asked as the girl stood up beside him.

"Yeah that's me who are you?" Jayden asked as the others joined him.

"My name is Conner Olivers," Conner said taking his sun glasses off, "I came here to request your help on a mission."

The group along with Conner and the other girl, who they later found out was Kira, and moved into the living room so that they could talk in private. Looking around Conner saw Mentor Ji walk in and spot him before stopping and looking him over real quick.

"Hello I am Mentor Ji who are you?" Ji asked shaking Conner's hand.

"Conner Oliver, I came here to talk to the red samurai ranger," Conner said looking over at Jayden, "If we may sit down."

Jayden nodded and sat down where he was facing Conner who was now sitting down next to Kira. Looking around Conner took in the faces of all of the samurai rangers before deciding how to go about his mission at hand. He was there to recruit Jayden in a mission that his father didn't even give him a lot of information on to begin with. So how the hell was he suppose to try to recruit him?

"So what do you need to talk about?" Jayden asked not taking his eyes off of Conner.

"Well first off I assume you would like to know how you are rangers," Conner replied leaning forward, "that's because me and my girlfriend are both former rangers ourselves."

"So why are you here?" Kevin asked walking around the couch.

"Like Conner said before, we're here to request Jayden's help for a mission," Kira said finally speaking up.

"What kind of mission," Emily asked tilting her head to the side.

"I'm sorry but I don't have that kind of information, I'm not the coordinator of the whole thing," Conner said shaking his head, "What I can tell you is we need your help Jayden."

"Alright then I'll do what I can," Jayden replied standing up.

"Good then we leave as soon as you are ready to go," Conner said shaking Jayden's hand.

"Then let us get packed," Kevin said turning around.

"No," Conner said stopping the blue ranger, "I should have said this earlier but it's a red only mission."

The samurai rangers all looked around somewhat uncomfortable with the fact that their red ranger was going to go on a mission without them. It was then that Jayden decided that he should speak up but Mentor beat him to it.

"I'm sorry but we're not so sure that we should let Jayden go on this mission seeing as he's important to beating Master Xandred," Mentor said as Conner stood up.

"I understand that but we need all the help we can get with this mission," Conner replied looking at Mentor, "rest assure that there will be more rangers there and we'll make sure that Jayden is safe."

"I'm going," Jayden said standing up.

"Jayden please think this over what if something happens to you?" Emily asked grabbing a hold of his arm.

"I'll be fine Emily," Jayden said smirking at her.

Conner, along with Kira and Jayden now, left the Shiba household so that they could reach their next destination, Reefside. But unbeknownst to them, a certain yellow samurai had snuck into the truck of the car and was hiding in hopes that she could see what Jayden would be doing. When the car finally stopped and Emily was sure that it was parked she used her symbol power to open the trunk only to find Jayden and Conner standing there. Conner didn't look like he cared but Jayden on the other hand looked hurt and betrayed at what she did. Getting out of the car Emily looked down at the ground not wanting to look into Jayden's eyes.

"Emily what the hell I trusted you to stay at the house," Jayden said making her tense up.

"I'm sorry Jay but I just wanted to know what you…"

"Not that this isn't important but we need to get inside, Kira take Emily with you," Conner said turning around, "come on Jayden we need to go."

Jayden followed and the two walked inside to find out what was going on and what their mission would be. Kira could tell that her fellow yellow ranger was on the verge of tears and, her older sister instincts kicking in, she walked over to her and gave her a hug to calm her down. After the younger yellow ranger finished crying the two made their way behind the house where a mass a pink and a couple of yellows were. One of the older ones wearing pink looked up when she heard their footsteps and smiled when the two came into view. Standing up she made her way over to them and gave Kira a big hug before doing the same to Emily startling her a little bit.

"Emily this is Kimberly Oliver, mother pink, wife of Thomas Oliver, mother of Conner and hopefully my soon to be mother-in-law," Kira said smiling at Kim.

"Emily it's nice to meet you, but I thought that this was a red only mission?" Kim said looking at Kira.

"It is Emily is a hitch hiker," Kira said patting her on the back, "and her red ranger is kind of mad so she's a little upset."

"Oh don't worry about him sweet heart sit down and I'll get you a drink," Kim said walking off.

Emily follow close behind Kira and the two sat down in a couple of chairs next to where Kim was sitting near the pool. Looking around the Emily could tell that none of the women here were red rangers and asked Kira why there were all here. Kira opened her mouth to answer but another woman beat her to the punch…

"Because we're either married too or dating one of the reds," a woman in pink said smiling at her, "My name is Cassie Johnson, I'm the wife of Tj the red turbo ranger."

"Nice to meet you I'm Emily I'm the yellow samurai ranger," Emily said as Kim came back with a couple of drinks.

"Well then Kira, why don't you introduce Emily to the others," Kim said making Kira smile and take a hold Emily's hand to talk to the others.

Meanwhile inside the house Jayden was being introduced to the others thanks to Conner who seemed to know just about everyone there. He said that it was because they all come over to his father's house every now and then to talk to him and Jayden did argue with that. Finally just when he thought it was over an older man in a red t-shirt walked up to them and looked Jayden over.

"So this is the rookie?" the man asked looking at Conner.

"Yep," Conner replied shaking his hand.

"I'm sorry but I'm not a rookie," Jayden said glaring.

"Kid to me you're a rookie," the man said looking at him.

"Jayden I wouldn't argue if I were you," Conner said placing his hand on Jayden's shoulder, "this is Jason Lee Scott, the first ever red ranger."

That shut Jayden up quickly making the others laugh a little bit when a couch caught their attention as a man with short black hair and a red shirt stood there in the door way. The room seemed to grow quiet and Jayden looked at Conner wanting to know who that man was.

"That's Dr. Tommy Oliver, he's a legend, ranger of four colors and more important to me, my mentor teammate…and dad," Conner said surprising Jayden.

"I'm glad you came again on such short notice," Tommy said walking over to them, "you know that I wouldn't do such a think unless it's really important."

"So what is it this time Tommy?" Jason asked looking at his long time friend.

"Something that I hoped wouldn't happen," Tommy said turning on a holo-projector that Andros had set up earlier.

The group looked at the image in front of them and Conner tensed up when they saw a picture of all of Zeltrax in the middle of the projection.


	2. Debriefing

Conner growled as he watched image of one of their more powerful enemies floating right in front of his eyes. Jason could tell that Conner wasn't too pleased to see this and placed his hand on Conner's shoulder attempting to calm him down. Tommy nodded at Jason as he did so and turned to face the other red rangers so that they could continue with the mission debriefing.

"As you can tell from my son's reaction that this is one of our enemies from the dino ranger's era," he said as the picture vanished.

"How is Zeltrax coming back?" Conner asked clenching his fist, "he was in an explosion he should be dead."

"I don't know," Tommy replied as Conner calmed down, "All I know is that he's back and he's out for revenge."

"What could he possibly have that would cause a threat to the world?" Jason asked looking at Tommy.

"Yeah it's not like he can use Serpentera," Cole pointed out as Wes nodded.

"I don't know exactly how he plans on doing it but I do know that whatever he has planned, it's even worse than Serpentera," Tommy said startling all of the red rangers.

Jayden looked around and tried to gage all of their reactions to see if he should be worried or not. He could tell that some of the other older rangers looked a bit worried, Conner on the other hand looked as if he was fighting back some anger and Nick didn't know what to think. Finally Conner spoke up seeing that no one else was going too.

"If Zeltrax is out there then we need to stop him before he can do anything."

"Agreed but I need to know who's going to help I can't force you to come if you don't want to," Tommy said looking at every one.

"Tommy you don't even have to ask," Jason said grinning.

"I'm in," Tj said taking a drink of his water.

"I'll help you no matter what," Andros replied.

"It's not even an option," Leo said clenching his fist.

"I helped out the first time I'll help out this time," Carter said standing up.

"The same goes for us," Wes replied as Eric nodded.

"I'll do what I can to protect the world," Cole said excited.

"You can't get rid of me that easily dad," Conner said walking up next to him.

"If there's any threat to the world then I'll help," Nick replied smiling.

Everyone looked at Jayden awaiting his answer if he was going to help or not. Jayden knew that he had to do everything he could to keep the world safe even if it meant his life. But then he remembered that if he were to die then it would be a while before another red ranger showed up to defeat Master Xandred.

"I don't know much about this Zeltrax character," Jayden said standing up, "but I will do everything I can to help protect the world."

Tommy nodded and motioned for the group to follow him as he made his way outside and towards their cars. Turning around he motioned towards them with a wave of his hand and they all walked over to their respective car.

"Take one of these it will allow us to maintain communication with one another while we go to our first check point," Tommy said handing out a metallic device.

"Wait I thought that there were more red rangers then this," Nick said looking around.

"Shane couldn't make it because he's watching over the ninja academy and we couldn't get a hold of some of the other red rangers," Conner replied as he walked over to his car, "all of the red rangers that could be here are here."

"We'll be fine," Jason remarked walking over to Tommy's jeep, "we're the red rangers what could go wrong?"

"Please don't say that," Nick replied looking at the older red.

"Why not?"

"Because Jason anytime someone says what can go wrong, something goes wrong," Tommy said patting him on the back, "enough talking let's move out."

Jayden shook his head and climbed into Conner's car along with Nick who was getting into the back. There was no words spoken between the three, that was until about half way there when Nick finally decided to speak up.

"So you're Tommy's kid?" Nick asked making Jayden looking over to the driver.

"Yep, why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering what it was like to have grown up with a father who was one of the originals and not even no," Nick continued as the cars slowed down to stop at a red light.

Jayden watched as Conner didn't reply and instead continued down the road to where their destination was. The silence was apparently getting to the mystic force ranger because he finally spoke up again after it was clear that Conner didn't answer his question.

"Dude are you going to answer or…"

"I didn't even know he was my father till last year," Conner replied cutting him off.

There was an awkward silence as Conner continued down the road following the other red rangers as Nick took in what he said. He was, like him, an orphan who found his real parents and is now trying to manage two families. Jayden could sense the tension in the air and decided that it would be best to change the topic. Looking around something caught his eyes that he figured would be a better discussion then the previous topic.

"So where did you get that belt buckle?" Jayden asked catching Conner's attention.

"It's an original power morpher," He replied slightly glad to be off the topic of biological parents.

"It's a nice replica," Nick pointed out finally seeing it.

"Who said it's a replica," Conner replied not taking his eyes off the road.

"Huh?" Nick and Jayden asked confused.

"Let me give you another debriefing guys," Conner said looking over at Jayden, "about eight months ago me and my team defeated our enemy Messagog, however five months before that we nearly lost our powers forever."

"Okay wait how do you lose your powers?" Jayden asked raising an eyebrow.

"A jar that was use against the ninja storm rangers, Messagog found it and decided to use it against us," Conner explained shaking his head at the memory, "Anyway after that we decided to send me back in time in order to get the dragonzord coin so that we can use it to defeat Messagog's monster."

"Sounds fun," Nick said grinning.

"It didn't start out fun, Conner remarked sighing, "before I left I found that the parents that I grew up with weren't my real ones, that I was adopted, but I still went on the mission and instead of getting sent back to the seventeen seventy eight I was sent to two thousand and five."

"Wow, mission didn't start to well did it?" Jayden asked making Conner laugh.

"Nah it didn't but…if I didn't go to that time I might not have found out who my biological parents were," Conner replied.

"Tommy and…who is your mother?" Nick asked sitting back again.

"The mother pink herself, Kimberly Oliver."

This little bit of information cause the other two reds to choke on their sodas and sputter them on to the interior of Conner's car causing the older red to tense up.

"So your parents are two of the original rangers?" Nick asked wiping his mouth.

"Yes now do you want me to finish the story or not?"

"Please do," Jayden said urging him to continue.

"Anyway, after a little adventure in Angel Grove I was greeted by Kira and the two of us headed back to the seventeen hundreds and found the guy who knew where the dragonzord coin was," Conner continued hoping that they were close to their destination, "anyway I had to go through couple of fights, one of them against my ranger form and I was finally able to get the dragonzord coin."

"Not that it isn't an interesting story Conner but, we're here," Leo said over the com-set.

"Although it is cool to hear what you had to go through," Cole remarked as they all parked their cars.

"Alright guys enough talk we have to focus now," Tommy said making Conner smirk.

All of the red rangers climbed out of the car that they were in and walked over to the Astro Megaship Mark II and stopped when Tommy's phone went off. Jayden knew that it was rude to ease drop but couldn't help but to wonder who he was talking to. After hanging up the phone Tommy turned to face the other rangers before telling them what he just heard.

"Turns out that Zeltrax had bigger plans then I originally thought," He explained, "he's at Messagog's old hide out."

"So that's where we're going then," Conner said his muscles tensing up.

"It's not that simple Conner, you were there you know how cramp that place is," Tommy pointed out looking at his son, "It's not going to be easy to maneuver in there with all of us."

"It wouldn't be an all red mission if it was easy, Jason pointed out smacking Tommy on the back, "now then let's go kick this guy's ass."

The other reds nodded as Tommy dialed a number on his phone and started talking to someone that could hopefully help them. After hanging up he turned to the others and placed his cell back into his pocket.

"Alright seeing as Zeltrax is on Earth and nearby I called in a favor and she should be here any…"

"Miss me Dr. Oliver?"

Turning around Tommy saw none other than Elsa standing there with a smirk on her face tapping her foot. Jayden looked around trying to locate any other vehicle that would have gotten her there that fast but could find any.

"Elsa, Anton said you would be able to get us on the island," Tommy said making Elsa laugh.

"True I can get you on the island, Anton refuses to step foot on that place think that it would turn him back into Messagog," Elsa said turning away, "anyway I have an invisa-portal waiting for you."

"Thanks Elsa you're helping in more ways than you can imagine," Tommy stated making her smile.

"Good luck reds," Elsa replied walking away, "Oh and Tommy, Conner, don't die, Kimberly and Kira might not like it if their men were to be destroyed."

The two Olivers chuckled and turned to face where the portal was before looking at each other.

"Alright then let's move out," Conner said grinning.

With that the entirety of the reds made their way through the portal and on toward their next mission.

Author Note: Okay I am so sorry that this took forever to get up. I've been really busy and promise not to let chapter three take so long. Anyway thanks to all of you who are reading this, may the power protect you all.


	3. Ambush

Jayden was the last one through the invisa-portal and on to what was supposed to be a completely destroyed island. However, looking around, he saw that the island seemed to be perfectly fine and there in the middle of said island was Messagog's old building from what Conner told him and Nick. Feeling a cold chill run down his spine Jayden looked over at Conner who seemed to tense up, relax, then tense up again out of habit. The same seemed to be going for Tommy as he looked around trying to find something that was hidden from Jayden's sight. Nick, who was beside Jayden the entire time, let out a cough catching Jayden's attention and causing the red samurai ranger to turn around to look at him with a confused expression.

"Not that I'm not stoked or anything but doesn't seem that the two who know the most about this place seem to be a bit on edge?" Nick asked not knowing that Cole could hear them.

"It's not that they're nervous," Cole replied startling the red mystic force ranger, "Conner's anxious to find Zeltrax so that he can't bother them anymore and Tommy's coming up with a plan."

Tommy finally moved and walked over towards a rock before grabbing it and lifting it up reviling a hidden latch. Conner then walked over and helped his father pull the latch opening a hidden door way that all the reds could get through. Jayden smirked followed the red dino thunder ranger along with Nick who was looking around. The group finally came to a door and Jason pushed it opened so that they could all get into the hallway.

"I don't know about you but I think we should morph," Eric said walking over to Wes.

"Yeah this doesn't feel right," Wes confirmed.

"No we don't morph unless it's absolutely necessary," Tommy said as he started working on a panel, "alright then security is down so we have half an hour to find Zeltrax."

"That won't be necessary Tommy," a deep voice said making Tommy and Conner turn around, "Cause I already know you're here."

Jayden heard Conner growl and looked up the hallway to see a man in black armor standing there holding an axe in one hand. Behind him was what looked like humanoid dinosaurs and Jayden figured that it was the dino thunder rangers version of their moogers. Tommy sighed as the Tyrannodrones surrounded them getting ready to attack. Looking over at Conner he nodded making the younger ranger grin ear to ear before getting down in a fighting position. The others took the hint and did the same when the Tyrannodrones all attacked starting the fight.

Leo was fighting alongside Carter, and the two were managing to push back some of the Tyrannodrones making a little bit more room. Jumping up Leo flipped over a group of the humanoid dinosaurs and watched as Carter slid under them pulling out his blaster and shooting them as he did so. Not too far away from them Wes and Eric were having their own fight as they were using their own blasters. Wes managed to kick up a pole and used it to smack their opponents back as Eric let out a barge of blast with his Quantum Blaster. Tommy, along with Jason had their hands full as the Tyrannodrones swarmed them but, using all of their experience, they spun at the same time and used their marital arts too effectively defeat them.

"Remind me never to do this again we're getting to old for this," Tommy said high fiving Jason.

Andros and Tj smirked at each other as they fought off some of their own enemies. Grabbing Andros's hand Tj flipped him over his head and spun him around doing a windmill attack knocking down some of the Tyrannodrones. After landing Andros kneeled down allowing Tj to jump over him and pull out his blaster to shoot the remaining minions. Meanwhile Cole was helping Nick who was having his own problems with the Tyrannodrones as they kept managing to swarm him stopping what little movement he had. Jumping over them Cole kicked one sending it flying and did a powerful jab in another's gut causing it to collapse. This gave Nick an opening and he pulled out his sword and slashed the other minions defeating them and finally giving him some room to breathe.

"Man I thought that they would never quit," Nick muttered as Cole laughed.

Jayden and Conner ran up the hallway fighting off what Tyrannodrones they could as they their way towards Zeltrax. Jayden had pulled out his spin sword and was fending off the minions as Conner jumped over them and landed in front of Zeltrax before pulling out a green dagger. Conner brought the dragon dagger down only to have it blocked by Zeltrax's axe and then to get punched in the gut and sent stumbling backwards. Jayden ran up and pulled out his lion disk before putting it on his sword and spinning it.

"SPIN SWORD, BLAZING STRIKE," Jayden yelled attacking the mechanical enemy.

The attack managed to hit Zeltrax who stumbled backwards holding his chest from the force of the attack. Looking down at where he was hit then back towards Jayden who rested his sword on his shoulder as Conner stood up. At this time the rest of the red rangers had managed to defeat the Tyrannodrones and were running up to where Jayden and Conner were while Zeltrax finally straightened up.

"I have to say Oliver that you might have managed to beat me but I can tell you this," the black armored warrior said pulling out a small device, "you won't beat me this time.

With that he pressed down on the button and the next thing that the red rangers knew was that there was an explosion and all they could see was a cloud of dust.

'This isn't going to be good,' Jayden thought as he pulled out his morpher.

When the dust had finally settled the reds all looked towards where Zeltrax was standing and noticed that instead of the warrior himself there stood six monsters, all of them resembling dinosaurs. One of them was a triceratops, the others were a pterodactyl, a brontosaurus, a sabertooth tiger, a raptor, and the last one, much to Jason's and Conner's dismay, a tyrannosaurus. The tyrannosaurus monster, which was standing in the middle, stepped forward and laughed as the rangers got into a fighting stance.

"You can try to fight rangers, but you'll lose, badly," he said swinging his arms, "I'm Tyro and I'm going to show you not to mess with the tyrannosaurus."

"I'm Tri-beam and I'm going to blast you," the triceratops said getting ready to charge.

"I'm Zinber the sabertooth and I'm going to rip you to shreds," the sabertooth said ruffling his fur.

"I'm Baco and I'm gonna swing you away," the brontosaurus said swinging his neck around.

"Vex is the name and speed is my game," the raptor said.

"The names Petra you see and here's the thing I'm gonna blow you away with my mighty wings," the pterodactyl say flapping its wings.

Jayden and Conner looked at each other and then over to Tommy who nodded at them and pulled out his morphers signaling the others to do so.

"Alright guys let's do this," Tommy said as they lined up.

"IT'S MORPHING TIME, TYRANNOSAURUS!"

"IT'S MORPHING TIME, ZEO RANGER FIVE RED!"

"SHIFT INTO TURBO!"

"LET'S ROCKET!"

"GO GALAXTIC!"

"LIGHTSPEED RESCUE!"

"TIME FOR TIME FORCE!"

"QUANTUM POWER!"

"WILD ACCESS!"

"DINO THUNDER POWER UP!"

"MAGICAL SOURCE, MYSTIC FORCE!"

"SAMURAZIER, GO GO SAMURAI!"

_The Conner looked over at Tommy who nodded at him before the looking at the other red rangers._

_"Alright guys let's take these guys down and save the world,"_

_At this the reds all ran forward and headed towards a battle that even with all of them would most defiantly would be one of their hardest._

_ Author note: Okay there's chapter three please r&r if you don't then you won't get the antidote. MWAHAHAHA!_


	4. First Battles

The rangers all ran forward and managed to split the monsters up before starting their fights and trying to get to Zeltrax. Managing to get the six beasts out in the open the fights started with a two on one fights going on everywhere. Vex, who was fighting Leo and TJ, was fighting on the beach when they two red rangers pulled out their swords and slashed at the raptor who just sped past them. Using his tail he smacked the two into the water before jumping and landing on top of TJ and started snapping at him. Getting up Leo saw Vex attacking TJ who was doing his best to dodge the raptor's head. Pulling out his Quasar Saber and ran forward attacking Vex before he could do any damage to his fellow red.

"Hey dino breath," Leo yelled slashing him, "Why don't you cool off."

"Thanks man," TJ said standing up.

"No problem but I don't think that we're quiet done just yet," Leo said as he saw Vex get up.

"Okay now I'm mad," Vex said starting to glow, "payback time, Raptor Vortex!"

"Look out," TJ yelled jumping out of the way.

Leo managed to jump up and dodged the attack but Vex stopped and grabbed his ankle before slamming him down on the ground. Groaning Leo rolled out of the way of and attack and grabbed a hold of his sword before swinging it up and hitting Vex again. Stumbling backwards Vex turned around only to be hit with a beam from TJ's sword and being sent back into the water again. Running in front of him the two held up their swords, charged them up and sent the attack at Vex effectively destroying him.

"Sorry man but you're washed up," TJ said Leo sheathed his Quasar Saber.

Tri-Beam laughed as he kept firing his lasers at two of the lion rangers who were dodging as best as they could. Getting behind a rock Cole looked over at Jayden who pulled out his spin sword and nodded at the older ranger. Pulling out his Falcon Summoner, Cole darted out and started shooting back at Tri-Beam, Jayden meanwhile sent his Lion Folding zord to distract the triceratops while he pulled lion disk.

"Spin sword: burning strike," Jayden said attacking Tri-Beam.

Tri-Beam however saw this coming and lowered his head in order to block the oncoming attack with his horns. Jayden's arm buckled as he hit the top of it's head and sent him stumbling backwards and into Cole who grabbed a hold of him and held him up. Shaking his head Jayden pulled out the bullzooka and pointing it at Tri-Beam before pulling the trigger and firing at him. Tri-Beam stumbled back and into a pile of rubble as Jayden and Cole ran up with their weapons.

"Alright kid let's finish him," Cole said placing his crystal saber in the Falcon Summoner.

"Right," Jayden said as he placed his spin sword in the bullzooka, "Bullzooka, mega mode."

"Wait we can talk this out," Tri-Beam said backing up.

"Falcon Summoner," Cole said aiming.

"Bullzooka mega mode," Jayden repeated.

"FIRE!"

The beams went forward and hit Tri-Beam square in the chest sending him flying backwards into the wall of the hideout. Upon hitting it the triceratops monster exploded and the two red rangers turned around as they always did at the end of a battle.

"Never underestimate the red rangers," Cole said as they turned away.

Nick dodged as Baco spun his neck around to hit the two red rangers effectively getting them farther away. Tommy ran forward with the younger red following close behind him and the two jumped up kicking the monster in the chest. Landing, Tommy pulled out his power sword and started attacking Baco attempting to back him up against the wall. Nick got the idea and started to do the same as Tommy but instead had to back flip as Tommy was sent flying with a powerful attack. Helping the rainbow ranger up Nick pulled out his magi staff and engulfed it in flames before running forward to fight. However when he hit Baco on the neck the red ranger stumbled backwards and was then hit when the dino spun his neck to hit him.

"Man this guy is strong," Nick said as Tommy ran over to him, "please tell me you have a plan."

"I'm thinking of one if that works," Tommy replied as Baco started heading at them, "Keep him busy."

Nick nodded and started his distraction as Tommy ran made his way towards the hideout while he thought of a plan. When he was almost there he saw a group of Tyrannodrones appear in front of him to block his way.

"Okay I don't have time for this," Tommy said rushing forward and slashing all of the mutant dinos, "Alright Nick get out of the way."

Nick ducked out of the way as Tommy jumped towards Baco who spun around in time to see the older red ranger coming at him.

"Zeo flying power kick," Tommy said hitting him and sending him backwards, "Nick do it now."

Nick understood what was going on and engulfed his staff in fire again before striking their opponent and destroying him.

"Now that's what I call a heated battle," Tommy said high fiving Nick.

Eric was firing his Quantum Blaster while Andros fired his Astro Blaster in the air as Petra flew above their heads. Andros shook his head and put up his gun confusing the Quantum ranger before holding out his hand.

"Galaxy Glider," He called out before jumping on the surf board looking vehicle, "You getting on or what?"

Eric jumped on and the two sped up into the air to get into close combat with the giant flying reptile. Getting up closer Eric pulled out his Quantum Blaster and started shooting again and managing to hit Petra causing her to fall to the ground.

"Man I need to get one of these," Eric said as the landed on the ground.

"You blasted me out of the sky," Petra said getting up and flapping her wings, "Now be blown away."

Eric and Andros were then blown backwards when a huge gust of wind hit them due to Petra's attack and landed on their backs. Getting up Eric pointed his weapon at Petra and Andros pulled out his Spiral Saber and ran forward. Using his sword to attack Andros and Eric switched in and out trying to confuse the monster. Finally Petra got mad and started to flap her wings again and sent the two flying backwards again. Getting up Andros looked at his sword then at the Quantum Blaster before getting an idea.

"Eric lets combined our weapons," Andros said making Eric nod.

The two combined the Quantum Blaster and the Spiral Saber and pointed it towards Petra who started flapping her wings again.

"It doesn't matter what you do, I'll never lose," she yelled over the sound of the wind.

"Quantum Saber Blast," Andros and Eric called out firing their weapon hitting Petra square in the chest.

Petra let out a scream and exploded as the Quantum ranger and the red space ranger pulled apart their weapons and shook each other's hand.

"Way to go man," Andros said smirking behind his helmet.

"Didn't think that our weapons would combine like that," Eric said looking at his Quantum Blaster.

"Well anything could happen when you're a ranger," Andros replied.

Wes and Carter were doing their best as they were fighting the saber tooth style monster, Zinber. Jumping off a cliff the two landed on the ground and rolled to stand up when Zinber jumped down and start to attack them again. Flipping over the saber tooth Carter pulled out his rescue blaster and fired it successfully hitting Zinber in the back. Pulling out his Chrono Saber Wes struck Zinber in the chest and then again in the side. Carter then ran up to where Wes was and the two looked at each other before Carter switched his gun into baton mode before the two ran forward and started their attack again. Zinber, who was starting to lose his temper, then struck at Wes with his claws and sent the red time force ranger backwards. Carter, seeing the attack coming his way, ducked and brought his weapon up and struck his opponent on the chin. Wes finally managed to get up and pulled out his Chrono Blaster firing at Zinber as Carter continued to distract him.

"I'll rip you to shreds you red punk," Zinber said attacking the Lightspeed ranger.

"Punk? I'm about thirty and you're calling me a punk," Carter challenged kicking him, "I think you need to learn some manners, Wes now."

"Right," Wes said jumping in the air, "Time Strike."

"V-Lance, blaster mode," Carter called out pulling out said weapon, "Fire."

Zinber didn't see the attack coming and was soon nothing but a black mark on the ground in front of the two red rangers. Carter and Leo both grinned under their helmets and high fived each other before running off to find the others. Jason and Carter were fighting off Tyro and both of them were holding a slight grudge against the Tyrannosaurus. For all they knew the only two t-rexs that were allowed to be there was the two in red. Jason had already pulled out his power sword and Conner had not only pulled out his tyrannostaff but also his dragon dagger and the two weren't letting Tyro get in any attacks.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you two didn't like me," Tyro said as he dodged Jason's power sword.

"What gave it away dino breath?" Conner growled as he attacked Tyro.

Tyro laughed as he dodged the barge of attacks that were coming from the successor and the predecessor. Jason could tell that Conner was starting to lose his temper and decided that it would be best if he stepped in and subdued before he did something he regretted. Grabbing a hold of Conner's wrist Jason stepped in front of him and blocked an attack before pushing Conner out of the way and pulled out his blade blaster firing at Tyro. The monster t-rex stumbled backwards giving Jason enough time to look back at Conner.

"Hasn't Kira worked with you on your temper?"

"It's a…work in progress, it won't happen again Jason I promise," Conner said making the oldest red nod.

Running forward the two t-rex rangers jumped and kicked Tyro in the chest and sent him flying towards the beach. Landing in front of him Conner pointed his dragon dagger at him and fired off a laser causing the t-rex to get mad. Jason then started his own barge of attacks with his weapon only to get hit in the end and sent stumbling back towards Conner.

"Man, me and Tommy are getting too old for this," Jason mutter clutching his chest.

"It's a good thing mom and Kat are making you two retire after this then," Conner pointed out.

"Guess so, here rookie take this," Jason said placing the power sword in Conner's hand.

"The power sword! Are you sure about this?"

"Rookie you're my successor and the child of two of my best friends, I wouldn't trust anyone else with it," Jason remarked grabbing Conner's shoulder, "now let's finish this guy."

The two ran forward and again as Jason started firing his gun at Tyro attempting to distract him. Conner on the other hand jumped up and, sending some energy to it, slashed their opponent and destroyed him. Landing Conner turned around and tossed the sword back to its owner as Jason made is way over to him.

"I have to say kid, you're the child of a ranger if I ever saw one," Jason said patting Conner on the back.

"I'll say," Cater remarked as the rest of the red ranger ran over to them.

"Where did Zeltrax run off too?" TJ asked looking around.

Tommy opened his mouth to say something but was cut off when he heard Conner's communicator going off. Looking down at his wrist, Conner activated his communicator and held it too where everyone could hear it.

"Kira what's wrong?"

"Want to explain to us why Zeltrax is in downtown Reefside with a HUGE army?" Kira asked making Conner turn pale white.

"Kira tell Kim and the others to do what they can and we'll get there as soon as we can," Tommy replied walking up behind Conner.

"On it Dr. O," Kira said before turning off the communicator.

Turning to face the others Tommy shook his head and clenched his fist before speaking up again.

"Alright guys let's get back to Reefside and end this problem once and for all," Tommy said turning to Andros, "Andros call DECA and get us a ride now."

"On it, DECA we need you to get over here now,"

"I'm on my way Andros," DECA replied.

Not five minutes later the Megaship landed and the reds all ran aboard ready to get back to Reefside and fight off Zeltrax forces.

Author Note: Alright, so I'm sorry that this took awhile and that the battles were getting shorter it was just after a while I was running out of ideas for the battles. That and what with finals going on in my college classes it made it somewhat hard to write this. But my finals are over so I should have some time to write some more chapters. R&R!


	5. Just Stop!

Author Note:

Okay, so I hate to do this in the middle of the story and leave you guys with that last chapter. I'm not going to end this story there so don't worry about that. All I want to say at the moment is this; I don't have any problems with people not liking my story. When I first started writing I knew some people wouldn't like my stories and to be truthfully honest I'm surprised at how much people are liking my power ranger stories. But if you're going to complain just because of a pairing then, either don't read it or don't comment on the fact that you don't like the pairing. Read the story and get over it or don't read the story and don't reply to it I DON'T CARE! I am not going to sit there and read reviews when someone decided that I shouldn't write anymore if I'm going to write about a coupling they don't like. So I will continue to write my stories even if some people don't like them. However if you have nothing nice to say or if it doesn't deal with a fact that I might have over looked, DON'T REVIEW!

Yours Truly,

Sharingan Vampire


	6. Pink and Yellow Go Together

Kira cut off communication with Conner and turned to face her predecessor who was standing behind her while the others were watching the TV as Zeltrax and his army was destroying downtown Reefside. Nodding at Kim, Kira walked past her and over to the others coughing to catch their attention.

"Looks like the reds need our help," Kira said making a couple of them nod.

"Good, I was starting to grow restless just sitting here," Taylor said standing up.

"Alright then girls lets suit up," Kim said smiling, "IT'S MORPHING TIME, PTERODACTYL!"

"IT'S MORPHING TIME, ZEO RANGER ONE PINK!"

"SHIFT INTO TURBO!"

"LET'S ROCKET!"

"GO GALAXTIC!"

"LIGHTSPEED RESCUE!"

"TIME FOR TIME FORCE!"

"WILD ACCESS!"

"DINO THUNDER POWER UP!"

"SAMURAZIER, GO GO SAMURAI!"

As if part of the morphing process the group of pink and yellow rangers were suddenly downtown and in front of the army and Zeltrax. Letting out a slight growl Kira glared at Zeltrax before clenching her fist and getting ready to attack. Seeing this Kim quickly grabbed a hold of her shoulder and shook Kira lightly catching her attention.

"I thought you were working on Conner's temper not gaining one of your own," Kim said in a teasing voice.

"Sorry Conner has rubbed off on me," Kira replied smiling, "Zeltrax was really annoying when we were the official team and seeing him just makes my blood boil."

"Don't worry Kira we're going to take these guys down," Karone said pulling out her Quasar Saber.

With that the group ran forward and started to fight off the army attempting to get to Zeltrax and end it faster. However whenever they struck down one Tyrannodrones more would appear in their place and soon the group was up to their necks in minions. Emily was having a hard him and trying her best to remember what Jayden had taught her during their training. Looking over to her left she saw that Kimberly and Kira had teamed up and the two were causing some major damage. Remembering that she was in the middle of a battle Emily started off her attack again driving away some of the enemy surrounding her. The fight was going well for the girls when suddenly they heard a deep throaty laugh and saw Zeltrax standing on top of a building holding what looked to be a black sword instead of his normal axe.

"So this is what the reds sent to stop me, a bunch of pathetic insects in pink and yellow?" he asked pointing the weapon down at them.

"What's your game Zeltrax spill it," Kira yelled as she finished off some Tyrannodrones.

"My plan, if you must know yellow ranger, is to gather all of the dark powers in one place and then fuel my new blade with it," the armored man said caressing said weapon, "and when I do I'll bring forth a more powerful army and then use my new found power to not only finish you but to obliterate the world."

"You can't be serious, you know you won't win," Jen said looking up at him.

Zeltrax merely chuckled and held up the sword to the sky causing it to turn dark as the sun vanished from sight. The girls were ten surround by not only Tyrannodrones but creatures that look like they were demons who were appearing everywhere and anywhere. The cries of civilians, if not heard before, were heard clearly now through the city and it was all that they could do to pray that the guys would be there soon. Emily and Kira, who had made her way over to the younger yellow ranger, looked at each other before looking back at Zeltrax. The warrior was laughing and sending bolts of lightning everywhere and destroying the city around them and causing minor earthquakes. Stumbling a little bit Kim feel to her knees and looked up before she saw what she thought was a flash of blue behind Zeltrax.

Zeltrax finally pointed his sword down at Kira who was helping a young girl find her parents and lightning started to crackle off the belt. However right before he was about to fire and hurt, not just Kira, but the girl to a torrent of water came from behind and caused Zeltrax to fall of the building he was on and land on a building that was below them. Looking up at the building that Zeltrax was on and saw a figure clad in blue and holding a staff in her hand.

"Who are you?" Zeltrax asked pointing his sword at her.

"Fluid as the Sea, blue mystic ranger at your service," Maddie said giving them a pose, "I thought I drop by and help out, if I may."

"Any help would be appreciated," Kim said giving her the thumbs up.

Jumping down off the building, Maddie landed in front of Kim and the other and held out her hand towards them.

"I'm Madison but my friends call me Maddie, I'm the blue mystic force ranger," Maddie said shaking Kim's hand.

"I'm Kimberly it's nice to meet you though I wish it was under better circumstances," Kim said smiling under her helmet.

"If you don't mind how did you get here?" Kira asked looking at the blue ranger.

"Well one the giant darkness above the city kind of screamed help me and two I heard that my red ranger was here and I thought I come and find him."

The other pinks were fighting so the small group figured that they should get back into the fight and ran into the fray. Zeltrax was starting to lose his patients and decided that he needed to turn the tide of battle to where the group of female warriors would be nonexistent for the battle. Looking around he spotted Emily who was fighting as hard as she could and figured that he would start with the youngest and work his way up the pole know that he would take his time with a certain yellow Petra user. Emily noticed that the minions she was fighting were starting to become less and less but then saw why they were. Walking towards her and pointing his sword towards her chest was the person that they were trying to hold off. Holding up her spin sword Emily and Zeltrax started their fight and Emily was managing to hold her own against him. Finally Zeltrax knocked her down and was about to finish her off when another spin sword blocked his blade.

"You're doing good Emily but I would let us handle it now," a voice said making Emily open her eyes.

Looking up Emily saw the red clad figure of Jayden standing in between her and Zeltrax, pointing his sword at his opponent.

"Jayden!"

"Looks like you guys could use some help," Conner said as he fought off a couple of the demon minions who were surrounding Kira.

"Conner when did you guys get back?" Kira asked as he helped her up.

"Just a couple of minutes ago," Conner replied grinning.

"We would like to tell you what happened but right now I think that we need to focus on defeating Zeltrax," Nick said as the both group of rangers combined.

"Don't think you're getting away so easily this time Nick, you and I have to have a talk," Maddie hissed placing her hands on her hips.

"Hey rookies talk about it later right now let's get this party started," Jason said as the others nodded and just like that the group ran forward and started fighting off the oncoming army again.

Author Note: Alright chapter 5 is up and ready. I want to take you guy for supporting me in my little problem that I stated in my previous author note it really means a lot to me. As I said before my college finals are over and I should be finishing this story up in the next few chapters thanks to all of you who gave me happy reviews for you, you get two (::) (::) digital cookies. To those of you of you that gave me critique reviews you get (::) one digital cookies. May the power protect you all.


	7. War Time

The red rangers had shown up and the battle in the city was going on all around the massive group of rangers. Tommy and Kim were working side by side and pushing back any of the Tyrannodrone forces when suddenly one of them managed to land a hit on Kim causing her to stumble backwards. Pulling out her bow the original pink took aim and shot the one that hit her sending it flying into a tree. Tommy had jumped over a group of minions and turned around kicking one of them into a bigger group and making them all fall down. To their right Jason and Kat were in a less desirable situation when one of the demons had knocked Jason down. Twisting his body Jason managed to get out of the way and then felt Kat jump of his back before she pulled out her blaster and started shooting the ungodly creatures. Landing she managed to dodge a couple of attacks before being hit into a car and falling on to the ground in front of her. Jason quickly got up and pulled out both his power sword and his blade blaster before firing and running forward.

"Kat you okay?" Jason asked helping her up when he got over to her.

"I'm fine Jase just starting to feel my age," She joked standing up and clutching her sides.

"Oh please you and Kim are only thirty-seven," Jason challenged as the two starting fighting again.

"Not that I don't love arguing with you but this could wait till we finish here right?"

"Of course,"

The two smirked under their helmets and continued on with what they were doing. With a barge of strong attacks from Jason and agile attacks from Kat the two managed to push back enough of the opponents for some breathing room. TJ and Cassie were down the road from the older rangers in their own fight as TJ kicked a Tyrannodrone over a car and into a tree before jumping up and kicking it again. Landing next to Cassie, TJ nodded at her and the two pulled out their turbo weapons before firing energy beams at their opponents. Pulling out their Auto Blaster the two started to clear a path to where they saw Andros and Ashley were fighting side by side.

"Hey Andros you two need some help?" TJ said as they got closer.

"That sounds good right about now," Andros replied as he used his Spiral Saber to keep the Tyrannodrones away.

TJ and Cassie finally managed to get over to their two teammates and the four of them started clearing the area around them. Jumping up Andros hopped on to his Galaxy Glider and started to vaporize the Tyrannodrones around them before landing back where he started and high fiving TJ. Meanwhile Leo was busy helping out Karone as they were trying to keep some demons from a building that was housing some civilians who were watching from behind the glass doors. Karone was helping a little girl into the building be was suddenly thrown backwards and against a car causing its alarm to go off. Leo saw this and ran over to her to help her up was also thrown back when a demon sent an energy pulse at him sending him in the air and making him break a branch on a nearby tree.

"LEO!" Karone yelled running over to her fiancée, "Leo are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine," Leo replied standing up, "These guys can pack a punch."

Karone nodded and the two looked up to see that some Tyrannodrones had joined the mass of demons. Standing up the two galactic rangers ran forward and started fighting off the dinosaurs and demons when Karone heard what sounded like a little girl screaming. Turning around Karone saw a small blonde haired girl holding a teddy bear and who had been surrounded by demons. Running forward, Karone jumped into the air and brought her blade down and destroyed one of the demons. Spinning around she started to destroy the others and managed to get rid of the rest of them when Leo leap over there and helped her protect the girl.

"Are you okay sweetie?" Karone asked kneeling in front of the girl.

The girl nodded and clutched her teddy bear closer to her as Karone led her to where the other civilians were. Meanwhile Carter and Dana were attempting to get other civilians out of a burning building. Jumping over a beam Dana held the little baby girl closer to her as both Carter and her managed to get to the pyro rescue one. After getting the children out of the building the two ran back into the building only to be ambushed by a group of demons. Pulling out their rescue blasters the two started fighting attempting to get through to see if there was anyone else in the building. Spinning around Carter had pulled out his V-Lancer and started to defeat them one by one before hearing Dana getting hit and switching his V-Lancer into blaster mode and shooting the demons around her. However some more demons appeared around the pink Lightspeed ranger who pulled out her V-Lancer and spun in a circle striking all of them and knocking them down.

"You're not going to take me down," Dana muttered as the two put their recue blasters up.

"Alright I can't find anyone on the scanners so let's get out of here," Carter said placing his hand on her shoulder.

Dana nodded and with that the two ran out of the building and back into the fray of battle before the building they were in exploded behind them. Turning around Carter sighed in relief when he saw that the other rangers and even the pedestrians were all out of harm's way of the explosion. Dana and Carter then stood back to back and started to use their V-Lancers to finish off the rest of the demons and Tyrannodrones that were surrounding then. Eric, Wes, Jenn, and Taylor were on the other side of the building when it exploded and thankfully said explosion was enough to take out a good chunk on Tyrannodrones that they were fighting beforehand. Wes and Jenn pulled out their Chrono Sabers while Eric pulled out his Quantum Blaster and Taylor pulled out her Golden Eagle Sword. Running forward the four split up and started to finish off the rest of the minions.

"These guys are really starting to piss me off," Eric growled as he blasted a couple of demons.

"What did you expect Eric, this Zeltrax guys is trying to cast us into oblivion obviously he would bring his A-team," Taylor pointed out as she flip a Tyrannodrone over her shoulder.

"I don't think that these guys are really care what they do as long as they get to destroy things I think they're fine," Jenn pointed out as she struck down a couple of Tyrannodrones.

"I'm with Jenn on this," Wes responded as he finished off some more Tyrannodrones, "It looks as if the demons are just destroying things they're not really paying any attention to us."

Eric nodded and quickly dodged a Tyrannodrone attack before kicking it into the air and towards Wes. Wes, seeing this, jumped up and struck down the Tyrannodrone before using its body to push himself forward and then used his time strike attack to bring down some more minions. Landing, Wes looked over to where Jenn and Taylor were only to see that they had taken down all of the demons and Tyrannodrones around them. The four of them smirked afterwards and then rushed off to see if any of the other groups needed their help. Cole meanwhile was fighting off some demons alongside Alyssa who was back up against a wall. Pulling out his falcon summoner he fired his weapon and took down a couple of demons give the white ranger a clear path. Pulling out her deer clutcher Alyssa grabbed one of the demons by the throat and threw it into the air allowing Cole to use his falcon summoner again destroying it in mid air.

"There's no end to them," Alyssa said as some more demons and Tyrannodrones appeared, "Cole we have to do something or they're going to tire us out and destroy us."

"On it," Cole said grinning, "Wildforce Rider!"

Jumping up Cole landed on his Wildforce Rider before using its laser to take out some more minions and then landing on the ground in front of the other rangers. Tommy merely smirked and ran up to Cole before patting his shoulder.

"Good job Cole," Tommy said as the two high fived each other.

"Tommy I hate to ruin the moment but where are Conner, Kira, and the others?" Kim asked making the other rangers to look around.

"Look up on the roof," Carter said pointing at one of the taller buildings.

Up on said building's roof Zeltrax was fighting Conner, Kira, Nick, Maddie, Jayden, and Emily all at once and managing to defeat them all. Conner growled and ran forward and attempted to strike down Zeltrax but was instead hit in his chest with the sword Zeltrax was using and sent flying into Jayden and Nick. Kira and the other girls ran over to their red ranger and helped them up before the six of them turned to face Zeltrax who was now walking towards them laughing darkly.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do this red ranger," he chuckled as the six of them backed up.

"I'm open to suggestions guys," Conner said when their ankles hit the edge of the building.

Nick and Jayden looked at the older ranger before looking back at Zeltrax whose sword was now crackling with lightning. Kira took a deep breath and looked around trying to find something, anything that would help them in the slightest to beat Zeltrax. Finally her eyes landed on a chain link and she grabbed a hold of Conner's wrist catching his attention before nodding towards what she found. Following his girlfriend's line of sight Conner saw the chain link and smirked under his helmet before turning his head towards Jayden.

"Jayden do you mind if I borrow your sword?"

"Um…sure here," Jayden said handing it to the dino ranger.

"It doesn't matter what weapon you use McKnight you won't beat me this time," Zeltrax said shooting the lightning at them.

"KIRA NOW!" Conner yelled as Kira jumped out of the way and tossed the chain link towards Conner.

Stabbing the spin sword into the ground Conner watched as the lightning went down the weapon and then up the chain link before dying out. Conner then pulled out the sword and handed it back to Jayden before turning back to a bewildered Zeltrax.

"Let me tell you two things Zeltrax," Conner said pointing his staff at him, "one, no matter what you do, no matter who you summon to help you, you will never beat us."

"And what's two Oliver?"

"Number two Zeltrax," Conner growled twirling his staff, "I am the son of Tommy and Kimberly Oliver, two of the best rangers ever, SO I WILL NOT LOSE TO YOU!"

With that Conner ran forward and clashed with Zeltrax in the middle of the roof and the two started a battle that looked to be going in Conner's favor. The red dino ranger had finally managed to knock down the armored warrior and had his tyrannostaff pointed at his chest with his foot on his stomach. Panting, Conner saw out of the corner of his eye that the other five had run up to him and he felt Kira's arms wrap around him in a loving embrace.

"I wouldn't be celebrating just yet rangers," Zeltrax said grabbing his sword.

Before the rangers even knew what happened they were being sent flying off the building and down towards where the other rangers were. Tommy and Kim, along with the others rangers ran up and helped up their fallen comrades before they heard Zeltrax laughing. Looking up Tommy saw Zeltrax standing on the building that the six were originally on. Pointing his sword at them again a mass of energy started forming at the tip and the warrior chuckled.

"Now rangers prepare to face oblivion,"

And with that there was a massive explosion and the next thing Conner and Jayden knew they had falling to the ground and blacked out.

Author Note: Sorry that this chapter took so long to get up I was having a bit of writers block and I finally gotten some ideas back in my head. So I should be able to finish this story soon and then I'll be working on a new story call "Lost Galaxy High" so be on the lookout for that.

Yours Truly,

Sharingan Vampire


	8. Enter into Oblivion

Jayden was finally managing to regain conscious when he looked to his right to see that Emily had demorphed and had some cut all over her body. Using what was left of his strengthen he crawled over to his fellow teammate and reached out to her before grabbing her arm.

"Emily, Emily are you okay?" Jayden asked as she groaned and opened her eyes looking over at Jayden.

"J-Jayden…I…I can't…move Jay," Emily whimpered as she tried to move her body.

"Damn it Emily I should have taken you back to the house I should have…"

"Jayden stop…I…I wanted to be here," Emily said smile through the pain, "I wanted to be with you Jay, I love you, so don't go blaming yourself for me getting hurt."

Jayden shook his head and finally managed to push himself off the ground so that he was sitting instead of laying on the ground. However looking towards Emily he could see that Emily's breathing was growing shallow and a feeling of fear gripped his chest. Cradling her head in his lap, Jayden could feel tears forming in his eyes at the thought of someone as important as Emily was to him, dying in his arms. It wasn't long after he heard a cry of murder and looked over to see Conner holding a bloody Kira. The older red ranger's helmet was off and there was pain and fear in his eyes along with a hint of revenge. Not too far from Conner Nick was trying to revive Maddie who wasn't moving an inch at all. Dana, who had managed to remain conscious through the explosion, saw the three younger rangers and kicked into paramedic mode. Running over to where Jayden was she took her helmet off and lowered her head to Emily's chest.

"Her heartbeat is normal but her breathing is growing weak, we need to stabilize her before it's too late," Dana muttered getting to work, "Kim, Kat I need your help on the other two, Karone, Jenn, and Alyssa go see if any civilians were hurt in the explosion, Cassie, Ashley and Taylor I need you three to help me, Kat, and Kim."

The girls all jumped into action and Jayden was about to ask what he could do Dana shooed him off. Tommy sighed as he took his helmet off looking at the three younger red rangers who all looked as if something had been ripped away from them.

"Alright then rangers go help the girls," Tommy said making the other rangers run off, "Conner, Jayden, Nick stay here."

"Dad we need to go and help the others," Conner said as the three of them walked up to the multi colored ranger.

"I know but I have a different plan for you three," Dr. O replied grabbing Conner's helmet and dusting it off, "Conner, nineteen years ago I had no idea that you existed, two years ago I had the pleasure of training you to be the ranger you are today, and now it's time to put all of your ranger training."

"Dad…"

"Conner just know this my son," Tommy said handing Conner back his helmet, "I'm proud to be your father and I'm proud that I'm your mentor."

Conner smiled and nodded before hugging Tommy before he could say anything else that would make them cry. He had an idea of what Tommy wanted them to do but he still need conformation before running into a winless battle.

"What I want the three of you to do is to go and take down Zeltrax," Tommy commanded placing his hands on Conner's and Jayden's shoulder, "take him down once and for all you three, may the power protect you."

The three watched as Tommy ran off to go and help the other red rangers in their task leaving the three to their own task. Turning to where the girls were they saw that the three were fighting for their life. Filled with a new resolve the three ran off in search for Zeltrax in hope to bring him down and hopefully for the last time. While running through the city Jayden was able to take in what exactly happened to the city due to the explosion. Buildings had been destroy and crumbled to the ground, and cars had been thrown everywhere cluttering the city streets. He could hear the cries of children and parents looking for each other and it took all of his will power not to stop and help them, they needed to find Zeltrax and that's what they were going to do.

"I can't spot him anywhere," Nick growled as they ran down what felt like their tenth street.

"He shouldn't be that hard to find," Jayden remarked when a question arose in his mind, "Conner, why didn't Zeltrax kill us when he had the chance I mean after that explosion he could have ended it right there."

"Zeltrax is smart but he's over confident," Conner replied as he scanned the top of the buildings, "after that explosion he probably thought we were all dead."

Nick opened his mouth to replied but was cut off when they heard a woman screaming for help along with the sound of lightning. No command was needed because the three rangers ran towards where the scream came from and sure enough Zeltrax was standing in the middle of the road when he brought his blade down and killed the woman. Nick watched in horror as the woman collapsed to her knees then down on to the ground into her own blood. Falling to his knees Conner punched the ground and growled when he heard Zeltrax laughing before destroying another building.

"You bastard, she was an innocent civilian and you killed her as if it were nothing!" Conner yelled pushing himself off the ground and running forward.

"Conner NO!" Jayden yelled but it was too late.

Conner had already ran far enough that Zeltrax had spotted him and slashed his sword through the air sending Conner flying. Landing on top of one of the nearby cars, Conner demorphed and grabbed on to his side in pain. At this Jayden and Nick both pulled out his swords and ran forward to confront the warrior only to meet the same fate as the red Dino ranger. Groaning the three managed to get up and met in the middle of the street before turning to face Zeltrax who was laughing at them at the moment.

"You rangers just don't die do you?" Zeltrax asked pointing his sword at them, "Oh well after I finish you off I'll go back and finish off the rest of you pest."

"Zeltrax, you hurt an innocent civilian, you hurt the love of my life, you hurt my family, I don't care what the others might say after seeing this you no longer have any humanity," Conner yelled pulling out his power morpher, "guys no holding back full power, Power Meld, Triassic Power, Dragonzord."

"Legendary Warrior!"

"Shark Attack Mode!"

Zeltrax growled as he watched the three red rangers transformed into a more power mode so that they could fight. He didn't like these odds and decided to attempt to destroy them before they could finish. However the blast missed them and standing before the warrior was the three red rangers armed and ready for battle.

"Red Samurai Ranger," Jayden said placing his sword on his shoulder.

"Red Legendary Warrior," Nick yelled getting in his fighting stance.

"Triassic Dragon Ranger," Conner yelled in his meld form.

"POWER RANGERS!"

"Alright guys this is for all of the people he's hurt up till now," Conner said clenching his fist, "let's do this."

The three ran forward, weapons ready to fight, and started the battle against Zeltrax, who managed to block Nick and Jayden, but forgot about Conner and was struck against the chest with the dragon dagger. Stumbling back Zeltrax looked up to see that Conner had combined his Tyrannostaff and Dragon Dagger and circling around him. Nick and Jayden were also circling around him and Zeltrax knew that he had only one hope to finish them off. Using his sword he shot some lightning around him to hit the rangers. Conner, Nick, and Jayden managed to jump over the attack and they all brought their weapons in to attack him. Jayden and Nick managed to hit and so did Conner, forcing Zeltrax to go through a wall and up against a furnace. Standing up he realized that the youngest of the red rangers were standing in front of him ready to attack at a moment's notice.

"Tell me Oliver why is it that you fight?" Zeltrax asked looking at the Triassic Dragon Ranger, "You can't win so why punish yourself."

"You don't get it Zeltrax, I don't fight because for myself I fight so that I can protect everyone that I care about, I fight in order to protect the world the world from people like you," Conner stated pointing his dragon lance at his opponent.

Zeltrax gave them a deep laugh and shot out some lightning attempting to hit Jayden but instead hit the dumpster behind him after he rolled out of the way. Dashing forward Jayden attacked Zeltrax who barely managed to block the oncoming attack only to be hit in the back by both Conner and Nick. Being sent flying backwards Zeltrax landed against a wall and then fell down to the floor before trying to stand up again. Running over to where he was Conner, Nick, and Jayden all saw that Zeltrax now had a dark aura around him and that there was fire surrounding him on the ground.

"You little brats, I said I would send you into oblivion and I meant it," He said starting to take on a more demonic form, "Do you think that I got this sword by mere chance Oliver? No I had to take it by force all so I could escape through the gates of hell to get my revenge on you and your father."

"Give it up Zeltrax you can't win," Conner yelled over the wind howling around them.

"Conner I think we should get back," Jayden said grabbing Conner's upper arm, "come on."

The three backed up but it didn't do them any good because the next thing they knew Zeltrax had sent a energy blast at them. When Conner finally opened his eyes he looked around and saw that they were in a darken area with rivers of lava surrounding them. Standing up he saw that both Jayden and Nick's helmets were off but for the most part they were okay. However following their line of vision he saw a demonic creature floating where Zeltrax once was. The demon had wings allowing him to fly and three horns on his head, his hands had claws on them and fire was coming out of the corner of his mouth, his black skin looked like it would block an ordinary weapon and his yellow eyes looked as if they would turn you to stone.

"Now you three," the demon said pointing his finger at them, "you will face the powers of hell, welcome to OBLIVION!"


	9. Heroes of the World

Jayden's eyes widened as he watched the demon land on the ground and looked the three of them over before letting out an amused laugh. Holding out his hand a fireball formed and the three red rangers barely managed to dodge as he fired it towards them, forming another lava hole where they once were. Standing up, Nick pulled out his sword and was about to run a head to attack but was stopped when Conner grabbed a hold of his arm.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Conner said looking at the demon.

"Giving up already rangers? I would have thought that you of all people would fight to the death," the demon said chuckling at them.

"Wait a second is that…is that Zeltrax?" Jayden asked amazed.

"I can't believe it, that is Zeltrax," Conner said tightening his grip on his lance.

"And I didn't think he could get any uglier," Nick stated just watching the demon.

Zeltrax laughed and sent a mixture of fireballs and lightning towards the three rangers in an attempt to dispose of them once and for all. However the three red rangers were proving to be difficult as his attacks were missing by mere centimeters. Getting fed up with not hitting his designated targets Zeltrax decided to use his ultimate attack, Hell's Gate, and finish them off before he grew irritated. Holding up his hand a gate started to appear above him startling the three rangers as the gate started to open and some chains came out wrapping around them and pulling them in.

"What the hell is going on?" Jayden asked struggling against the chains.

"He's trying to send us to the depths of hell itself," Conner explained as the chains brought him to his knees, "We need to find away to break these chains and close the door."

Nick nodded and attempted to break free from his chains but instead was lifted into the air and then smashed into the ground. Looking up Conner could see Zeltrax floating there and laughing at their predicament knowing that they wouldn't be able to get out even if they tried. Growing frustrated Conner closed his eyes and was about to give in when he saw both group of parents smiling at him and giving his the thumbs up. Then they vanished and he saw Kira standing there in a white dress smiling at him and holding out her hand for him to grab a hold of. Next to him Jayden and Nick were doing the same thing except that they were seeing Emily and Maddie respectively. Suddenly there was a surge of energy running through the three and they could feel the chains falling off of them freeing them from their bondage. Pulling the chains off and standing up Conner clutched his dragon lance again and pointed towards the demonic Zeltrax before yelling.

"Zeltrax, you may have the power of hell behind you, but the three of us, not to mention all of those who have fought alongside us, are the heroes of the world," Conner said as the other two finally got to their friend.

"Heroes? You are nothing but food for me now, what makes you think that you could even hope to beat me?"

"Even if there is no hope," Nick said pointing his sword at Zeltrax, "We won't give up, not after what you have done."

"To give up now would be showing that there is no hope," Jayden continued as the three of them started to glow with energy, "and as long as there is good in the world as long as someone believes in us then we won't quite."

"We have come too far just to lie down and let you win Zeltrax," Conner said as a clearing opened up behind them allowing the other rangers to see them.

"Guys look," Kat said looking up at the opening.

"They're going to fight that thing?" Leo asked amazed.

"No," Tommy said as he and Jason walked up, "they're going to beat him."

"I just wish there was some way we could help them," Kim whispered as Kira finally started to come to.

"C-Conner…" Kira whispered wishing she could be by his side.

Conner and the others were starting to glow even brighter when he suddenly saw multiple transparent figures behind him. Looking back he saw two figures dressed in yellow, one in blue, one and pink and the last one was dressed in white. Taking a closer look he saw that it was his parents, Kira, Emily and Maddie standing there smiling at him, Jayden, and Nick. Turning to face them the three watched as the figures walked up to them before stopping in front of the ranger that they had a relationship with.

"Well Jock it seems like you're going to need all the help you can get," the Kira figure said brushing some hair behind her ear.

"Zeltrax has gotten a lot more powerful since the last time, it isn't going to be easy," Conner pointed out looking down.

"Don't worry we'll help you as much as we can," Maddie said grinning at Nick.

"What can you do though are you guys like, I don't know, imaginary?" Nick asked confused.

"Nick you of all people should know about the power of magic," Maddie pointed out thumping his head.

"Like we said before we'll do everything that we can in order to help you guys," Emily said looking at the three red rangers.

"So how are you guys here anyway?" Jayden asked curiously.

"Every ranger is part of the morphing grid Jayden," the younger version of Tommy pointed out, "no matter what we'll always be able to help you even if we're not there physically."

"Conner know this we are so proud of you sweetie," Kim said with a teary smile at her son, "now go the fate of the world is in your hands."

The three nodded and turned back to face Zeltrax who was about to fire off another attack when he was stopped by five orbs of energy. Running forward the three managed to get to where Zeltrax was to attack him when he managed to push the orbs away and hit the three back to the ground. Standing up Conner twirled his dragon lance over his head and dashed forward to start a one on one fight with the demon Zeltrax who merely blocked his attacks before being thrown back my two more orbs of red energy.

'All of the other rangers down there are helping us in any way that they can,' Conner thought at Nick and Jayden helped him up, 'we can't let them down, we won't let them down."

"Guys if you can hear me give us your strength so that we can defeat Zeltrax," Conner yelled out as the three of them began to glow again, "come on we need all the power we can get."

The three were suddenly surround by a bright light casting out the darkness that was surrounding them and temporarily blinding Zeltrax. When the lights died down he looked up to see that the three had reverted back to their original ranger outfits and standing there waiting for him. Letting out a laugh Zeltrax pointed at them causing Conner to tilt his head to the side.

"You have decided to give up after all," Zeltrax stated laughing still, "very well then I will make sure that you die a quick death."

Shooting a barge of lightning at them Zeltrax was amazed when the bolts merely shot off to the side missing them completely. Conner chuckled and the three started to walk forward starting to scare the demon making him float backwards. Getting the feeling that something was wrong Zeltrax started to float up farther away from them when Nick jumped up and slashed his chest sword creating a gash in Zeltrax's armor. Landing back on the ground Nick watched as Jayden and Conner jump up also and attack Zeltrax causing two more gashes on his chest. Falling to the ground Zeltrax stood up shaking starting to feel fear growing inside of him and looked up he saw that the three had surrounded him again and were pointing their weapons towards him.

"Give up Zeltrax you can't win,"

"This is the end for you," Jayden said placing his disc on the spin sword.

The three rangers brought their weapons above their heads and then brought them down and slashed through Zeltrax. After that they stepped back as Zeltrax let out a loud scream and a demonic burst of energy and sent the three flying backwards and towards the edge of one of the rivers of lava. Looking up Jayden saw that Zeltrax was flying at full speed towards them when he suddenly stop in midair and some glowing cracks appeared on him. Sitting up the three wondered what was going on when Zeltrax suddenly burst into a mass of energy and vanished right before them. Conner, Jayden and Nick were then surrounded by a light and vanished from sight for a few seconds before reappearing in front of the other rangers who had a look of confusion. Looking around Conner, Jayden, and Nick saw that Kira, Emily, and Maddie were all standing there and smiling at them before running up and hugging them tightly. Walk over to them, Tommy merely smiled and patted Conner on the back before Kim came up and gave him a big hug.

"Conner we're so proud of you," Kim whispered not letting him go.

"You guys were amazing," Kira pointed out placing her hand in Conner's, "So what do we do now?"

"Now," Jason said grinning, "we celebrate."


	10. Party Time

Jayden grinned as he wrapped his arm around Emily's shoulder and watched as the other red rangers, along with their significant other, mingled with the others. Looking to his left he saw Conner sitting on the couch with Kira sitting on his lap and playing her guitar with a serene smile on her face. Sitting next to them was Nick and Maddie who were cuddling and listening to the yellow dino ranger's guitar playing when Maddie leaned up and kissed Nick's cheek forcing him to blush. Laughing Jayden soon found himself being dragged by Emily over to the others on the couch before sitting him on the floor and then sitting on his lap. Normally by now Jayden would have call the other Samurai rangers and told them about the party but he figure that the reds, yellows, and pinks deserved this as much as anyone else. While he was thinking about it though he was caught off guard when Emily kissed his cheek bringing his back into reality and causing him to blush before stuttering…

"Um…I…uh…"

"Jayden I would advice not to stutter and kiss her back," Conner said grinning.

Jayden glared at the older ranger before noticing that Emily was now sitting in front of him with expecting eyes. Feeling that his two new friends were watching him Jayden blushed and leaned forward thinking that he would be kissing Emily's cheek but instead kissed her on the lips making the two freeze. Laughing, Conner and Nick slapped Jayden on the back only to be smacked upside the head by Kira and Maddie making them laugh even more.

"It seems that you three are getting friendly," Jason said walking over to them.

"Hey Jase, how are you feeling?" Conner asked grinning.

"I'm feeling better now that everything is over," he replied rubbing his shoulder.

Kira smiled as she watched the two t-rexs talked when she noticed Kim was walking up to her with a bright smile. Stopping right next to her Kim placed her hand on Kira's shoulder and gave her a hug before kissing her forehead. Smiling she then saw that Tommy and Conner were walking over to them before stopping and wrapping their arms around their lover and kissing their cheek. Nick chuckled as he watch the others talking and laughing with each other when he noticed that Maddie walked in front of him blocking his view.

"You Nick, have a lot of explaining to do," Maddie hissed grabbing his ear.

"Ow, ow, ow, come on Maddie let go," Nick said as she was pulling him towards the back porch.

"Oh no you and me are going to have a nice LONG talk Bowen," she replied as she pushed him outside as the other reds laughed at his situation.

"Oh man I hate to be him right now," Leo said laughing.

"I second that," Carter said as Karone and Dana came back with a couple of beers, "Thanks for getting me one Day."

"No problem but know this, if you get drunk then you're sleeping on the couch," Dana threatened glaring at the red Lightspeed ranger.

Carter chuckled and kissed Dana on the cheek making her smile at her husband before taking a drink of his beer. The rest of the night went by and the group was slowly starting to head to their room before heading out the next day to their own homes. Jayden and Nick were sleeping when they felt something smack them over the head forcing them to wake up. Looking up they saw Conner standing over them with a pillow grinning like a mad man.

"Come on you two get up we have something we need to do," he said grinning at them.

"What are you talking about?" Nick asked still slightly tired.

"I'm moving Jason out on to the lake as a prank and I need your help," Conner said not at all losing his grin, "so what do you say will you help?"

"A chance to prank the first ever earth red ranger," Jayden said sitting up, "sure I'm in."

"Why not it would be fun," Nick said as he and Jayden stood up, "now where is he sleeping?"

"He's just down the hall and be warned, it's not going to be easy, he's sleeping with Kat and she's a light sleeper," Conner pointed out, "so we're going to have to be as quiet as a church mouse and make sure when we move Jason not to wake her, if we wake the kitty then we get the claws."

The other two nodded and then followed Conner out of the bedroom and down the hall where they knew Jason would be sleeping at the moment. Stopping right in front of the door Conner opened it as quietly as he could and looked inside to see that both Jason and Kat were sound asleep. Motioning for them to follow Conner slipped in and the three of them made their way over to the older red ranger. Grabbing both of his legs and arms the three lifted his body and froze when they heard Kat groan and turn over in her sleep. After making sure she wasn't going to wake up the three moved Jason out of the room and down the stairs where Jayden and Nick saw an air mattress on the floor and ready to go.

"You thought this out ahead of time didn't you?" Jayden asked as they placed him on his new bed.

"Yep, you see there's one thing you guys have to understand, if you prank me I will get you back and you won't like it," Conner said with an evil grin.

The other two reds didn't replied because they didn't want to be at the receiving end of the red dino ranger's pranking attack. After somehow managing to carry the older man out of the house without waking him they placed him on the edge of the pound and Conner pushed him out with his foot. After making sure that he wouldn't be able to get out without any help the three of them walked back into the house only to be stopped by a less then amused yellow Petra ranger.

"Do I even want to know what you three were doing?" Kira asked looking at her boyfriend.

"Well I um…I…"

"No don't I'm too tired to put up with this," Kira said holding up her hand, "Conner, we'll talk about this later."

After that Kira made her way up the stairs leaving the three alone to wonder what was going to happen to the red dino thunder ranger. After getting back to bed it seemed like no time at all when Conner's alarm went off waking them up and forcing them out of bed when they felt something wet land on their faces. Opening one of his eyes Conner saw a red fabric on his face and smirked when he realized who it belonged to.

"Hey Jase, did you go for an early morning swim?" Conner asked faking innocence.

"You know damn well that I didn't go for an early morning swim kid," Jason growled as Conner pulled the shirt off if him.

Sitting up he looked at the other two and laughed when she saw that Jason's boxers had landed on Nick's mouth and was extremely close to his face. Shaking his head Conner woke the other two up and laughed even harder when Nick let out a scream of disgust throwing Jason's underwear to the floor. Jayden couldn't help but to laugh too and stopped when he realized he hadn't laughed this much for a long, long time. Grinning he stood up and patted Nick on the back while Conner and Jason made amends. Looking up he then saw that their girlfriends were standing there when a thought crossed his head, was Emily girlfriend? They kissed but did that make them a couple. This and some other questions plagued his mind and he figured that it would be better to ask and find out then let it haunt him.

"Hey Emily can I talk to you alone?" Jayden asked as they walked down the stairs.

"Sure," Emily replied leading them out on to the back porch.

Looking back at the others he saw that Conner and Nick were both grinning at him and Conner even gave him a thumbs up before the red samurai ranger walked out and closed the door. Turning back around he saw Emily standing there smiling at him with the sun rising in the back just behind her. Shaking his head Jayden walked forward and motion for her to sit down next to him on the couch. Taking a deep breath he looked back over at Emily and blurted out the question…

"EMLIY WOULD YOU BE MY GIRLFRIEND?"

Emily sat there in shock at what Jayden just asked and tried to come up with some possible reason as to why he would asked her that. Weren't they already a couple after kissing the other day? Then it hit her that they never really talked about it and laughed at her own stupidity before kissing him again.

"Jayden I thought you of all people would know that I'm your girlfriend now but if you really need a verbal conformation then yes I would love to be your girlfriend," Emily said making Jayden grin before kissing her again.

Kissing Emily felt right to Jayden, but when he felt some cold water being dumped on him and heard Emily shriek he knew that someone was in for it. However looking up he saw that it was Conner and Nick that was holding the cooler that was dumped on them. Knowing that it would be a bad idea to try and prank Conner back Jayden just shrugged his shoulders and kissed Emily again know that everything would be okay at the moment.

Author Note: And that ends Forever Red 2. I hoped you guys enjoyed in and I have an update for you all. I have gotten a request story and have decided that I would do that instead of Lost Galaxy High so be on the lookout for my new story that should be coming out soon.

May the power protect you,

Sharingan Vampire


End file.
